Ewige Jugend
Schönheits- und Erholungskurgiebt Himmelstau]] Himmelstau war eines der schönsten Kurgebiete auf der Welt. Es war ein Ort der Ruhe und Entspannung, weit weg vom Lärm der Zivilisation. Das Grundstück war umgeben von großen Bergen, klaren Seen, saftigen grünen Wiesen und einem kleinen Wald, in dem Rehe lebten. Auch das Gebäude war wunderschön. Ein altes Herrenhaus mit vielen Attraktionen, wie einem Golfplatz, Reitställen, einem Innenpool, einer heißen Quelle, zehn verschiedenen Saunas, einer köstlichen Küche und einen großen Raum, in dem alle Gäste zusammen auf Marmortischen aßen und sich auf wunderschöne Stühle setzten. Karin Bachner hatte riesiges Glück. Sie war eine der tausenden Bewerberinnen, die die große Ehre hatte hier zu arbeiten. Die hübsche Brünette trug eine traditionelle königsblaue Tracht und ihr Haupt schmückte edler Schmuck. Auch wenn sie hier nur eine Serviceangestellte war, der Lohn war fabelhaft, sie durfte einige der Aktivitäten, die den Gästen angeboten wurden, gratis mitmachen und lebte in einem eigenen Gästehaus, das wie ein kleiner Palast ausgestattet war. „Karin, kommst du bitte?“, rief ihr Chef Herr Eichinger. Karin kam sofort zu ihm. Er war erstaunlich jung dafür, dass er schon den Chefposten hatte, zwar hieß es, dass er 40 sein sollte, aber er sah dafür wirklich sehr jung aus. Karin hätte ihn auf Ende zwanzig geschätzt wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte. Neben ihm standen noch drei weitere Personen. „Karin, Markus.“, sagte der Chef zu ihr und Markus, der benfalls ein Mitarbeiter warund der beste Freund von Karin. „Das ist Sir. Oliver von und zu St. Roses und seine Frau Lady Amilia. Ihr Beide werdet euch um die Lordschaften kümmern. Sie haben das Jungbrunnenpaket bestellt“, erklärte ihr Chef. Karin wusste was das "Jungbrunnenpaket“ bedeutete: Es bedeutete, dass sie und Markus in der nächsten Zeit nur für den Grafen und seine Frau zuständig waren und alles tun sollten, um diese zufrieden zu stellen. „Mylord, es ist uns eine Ehre, Ihnen zu Diensten zu sein“, sagte Markus höflich, während er sich vor den alten Lordschaften verneigte, was auch Karin machte. „Ihr bekommt noch einige Armbänder, damit kommt ihr in die Zimmer der Gäste falls sie euch brauchen und ihr habt jetzt auch zu den Jungbrunnenräumen Zugang mit den Armbändern“, erklärte der Chef freundlich und überreichte ihnen zwei silberne Armbänder, die sie sofort freudestrahlend anlegten. Es war ein wunderbarer Tag. Anders als die anderen Angestellten hatte Karin nun viel mehr Zeit. Sie musste nur Kleinigkeiten übernehmen und konnte den ganzen Tag entspannen. Es gab nur eine einzige Bedingung: Sie musste einen Gesundheitstest machen und immer bei der Gräfin sein. Es vergingen zwei wunderbare Wochen für Karin und Markus. Bis eines Tages etwas Seltsames passierte: „Ist etwas, Mylady?“, fragte Karin besorgt, als sie die Lady anschaute und ihr Tee eingoß. „Ach, nichts.“, krächzte die alte Frau, die Karin sonderbar anschaute. „Du hast nur ein so schönes Gesicht. Du erinnerst mich ein wenig an mich selbst, als ich in deinem Alter war“, sagte die Frau melancholisch und trank etwas von ihrem Tee. „Ähm danke, Sie sehen auch für ihr Alter sehr gut aus. Sie könnten glatt meine Mutter sein“, scherzte Karin worauf die Mimik der Frau anders wurde. „Deine Mutter?“, hörte sie von ihr in einem sehr seltsamen Ton. „Nun, ja Sie sehen aus wie- nun wie alt sind Sie denn?“ „Man fragt keine Dame nach dem Alter, Liebes und ich sehe viel jünger aus“, schimpfte die Frau wütend. „Verzeihung, ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen. Meine Mutter ist vor vielen Jahren gestorben. Sie starb als ich fünf war und sie war damals 28“, sagte Karin, um die Situation zu retten. „Ach, wenn das so ist. Woran ist sie denn gestorben?“, fragte die Dame. „Bei einem Autounfall“, antwortete Karin etwas skeptisch „Also kein Krebs, Diabetes oder ähnliches?“, fragte sie nun genauer. „Nein, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen. Ich muss gehen“, sagte Karin und ging aus dem Appartment. „Das war ja schräg“, dachte sich die junge Frau verwirrt. Warum ist die Gräfin so durchgedreht als sie über ihr Alter geredet hatte? Karin wusste zwar, dass einige Frauen darauf empfindlich reagieren, aber so war ihr das neu. Am Abend trafen sich Markus und Karin am Pool. Der Pool sah aus wie eine Grotte mit einem großen Wasserfall. Bis auf die beiden waren noch einige andere Angestellte anwesend, die ebenfalls zum Jungbrunnenpaket gehörten. „Hallo Aisha“, rief Karin einer jungen Türkin zu, die soeben ihre Schwimmbahnen beendet hatte. „Hallo Karin“, sagte sie und ging auf sie zu. Karin kannte Aisha sehr gut. Die beiden waren auf der selben Schule gewesen. Aisha war eine bildschöne Frau, mit ihren langen welligen Haaren und ihren pechschwarzen Augen. Sie hatte eine Figur wie ein Model, die sie etwas hinter ihrem roten Badeanzug versteckte. „Hast du zufällig Mohammed gesehen? Wir wollten uns eigentlich vor einer Stunde treffen, weil wir uns seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen haben.“, fragte Aisha Karin. Mohammed war der Cousin von Aisha und arbeitete ebenfalls hier als Page. „Nein, ist der etwa auch im Jungbrunnenpaket dabei?“ „Ja, er sollte sich um einen älteren reichen Scheich kümmern. Aber irgendwie ist er weg, ich habe schon dutzende Male auf seine Mailbox gesprochen“, meinte die Frau besorgt. Karin wurde etwas komisch. Ob Mohammed was passiert war? „Hey Ladies, alles klar bei euch?“, Markus kam aus der Herrenkabine und trug eine bunte Badehose, wodurch man seinen muskulösen, breitschultrigen Körper begutachten konnte. „Hallo Markus, hast du Mohammed gesehen?“, fragte Aisha besorgt. „Nee, den habe ich heute noch gar nicht gesehen. Sagt mal sind eure Gäste auch irgendwie komisch?“, fragte Markus die beiden Frauen skeptisch. „Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Karin neugierig. „Nun, der Lord, für den ich zuständig bin. Der wollte heute, dass ich mit ihm in die FKK-Sauna gehe und hat mich dann die ganze Zeit angestarrt und als ich mir beim Buffet ein Stück Kuchen holen wollte, meinte er, ich solle dass nicht essen, sonst würde ich zu dick werden“, erzählte er verwundert. „So was Ähnliches ist mir heute auch mit seiner Frau passiert. Die ist total durchgedreht als ich sie auf ihr Alter angesprochen habe“, meinte Karin. „Jetzt wo du es sagst; Ich bin doch für ein Topmodel verantwortlich und die hat mich gebeten, dass ich ihre Kleider anziehen sollte, als ob ich ihre Puppe wäre“, meinte Aisha. „Vielleicht sind sie etwas exzentrisch. Ihr wisst ja, was man über reiche Leute sagt“, sagte Markus um das Thema zu wechseln. Am frühen Morgen saßen Karin und Markus zusammen beim Frühstück als Aisha zu ihnen kam. „Morgen Aisha, mein Gott was ist denn los? Du siehst aus als ob einen Geist gesehen hättest“, sagte Karin besorgt, als sie das weiße, schockierte Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah. „Ich habe gerade Mohammeds Gast gesehen und der sah aus wie Mohammed“, kam von der jungen Frau zitternd hervor. „Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Karin. „Nun er hatte dasselbe''' '''Gesicht wie mein Cousin. Als ich dann unseren Chef fragte, wo Mohammed ist, meinte der er hat sich spontan Urlaub genommen. Aber das macht er doch nicht ohne es mir zu sagen“, flüsterte Aisha nun etwas panisch. „Glaubst du etwa dein Cousin ist entführt worden?“, fragte Markus die Frau. „Ich weiß nur folgendes: Heute wollte ich mit Han reden. Ihr wisst schon, der Gastarbeiter aus Japan. Der ist seid vier Wochen auch nicht mehr da und sein Gast ist heute abgereist.“, meinte Aisha. Als dies die junge Türkin sagte blickten sich die drei um. „Sagt mal, ist euch aufgefallen, dass alle Angestellten die bei dem Jungbrunnenpaket dabei sind, alle gut aussehen und von Typ her ihren Gästen sehr ähnlich sehen?“, meinte Aisha skeptisch. Karin sah sich um. Am späten Abend wurden Karin und Markus zu ihrem Chef gerufen. Ihr Chef hatte ein sehr edles Büro im obersten Stockwerk, das aus Marmor und Gold bestand, ausgestattet mit edlen Möbel und Kunstwerken. „Ah, schön dass ihr kommen konntet. Bitte nehmt doch Platz“, sagte ihr Chef und zeigte auf zwei massive Eichenstühlen als sie eintraten. „Ist etwas Herr Eichinger?“, fragte Markus ihren Chef. Der Mann lächelte. „Nicht doch“, sagte er und fuhr fort: „Der Graf und seine Frau sind sehr zufrieden mit euch und heute Abend werden ihr noch für das letzte Programm in dem Paket gebraucht, dann habt ihr euch einen richtig schönen Urlaub verdient“, meinte er als plötzlich Markus einen seltsamen Stich in seinem Arm spürte, ebenso auch Karin. Markus erhob seinen Arm und sah das aus dem Stuhl eine Nadel hervorschaute. „Was soll das?“, schimpfte der junge Mann und blickte zu Karin, die von einer Sekunden auf die anderen in sich zusammensackte. „Es scheint als ob die Dosis nicht ausreichte“, sagte sein Chef überrascht, worauf er einen Knopf drückte und Markus erneut einen Stich spürte, nur dieses Mal in seinem Nacken. Der Mann sprang mit einen Schrei auf. „Sind Sie verrückt?“, schnauzte Markus Herr Eichinger an, als ihn ein starker Schwindel übermannte, während sein Chef ihn gelassen ansah und sagte: „Wissen Sie Markus, das Jungbrunnenpaket ist etwas ganz besonders.", sagte Herr Eichinger ruhig und holte aus seiner Schublade eine Flasche hervor und goss sich etwas in ein Glas ein. „Was haben Sie mit Mohammed gemacht?“, fragte Markus wütend als er zurück in den Stuhl sackte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich furchtbar an, alles verschwamm immer mehr. „Nun, das werden Sie gleich sehen, sobald Sie von den Engelmachern geholt werden“, sagte Herr Eichinger höflich, worauf bei Markus alles schwarz wurde. Als Markus erwachte fühlte sich sein Körper komplett taub an. Er sah an sich herunter. Er war gefesselt und nackt. Um ihn standen viele Personen in Krankenhauskleidung und Mundmasken. „Wir sollten mit der OP beginnen bevor die Beiden sich bewegen können“, sagte der Chirurg zu seinen Assistenten. „Welche OP?“, dachte sich Markus panisch, als er mit ansah, wie der Arzt bei ihm mit einem Skalpell den ersten Schnitt begann. Markus blickte geschockt auf und starrte flehend die Schwestern an, doch diese erwiderten kalt seinen Blick . „Beginnen wir mit der Transplantation der Organe“, sagte der Chirurg. Markus blickte zu Karin, die neben ihm auf einen anderen OP-Tisch lag und der bereits der Skalp entfernt wurde, worauf nun der Schädel zum Vorschein kam. „Objekt Zwei scheint immer noch bei Bewusstsein“, sagte die Schwester zu dem Arzt. „Erhöhen Sie die Dosis, aber passen Sie auf, dass Sie ihn nicht zu sehr betäuben“, meinte der Mann noch, worauf die Schwester etwas in einen Schlauch einspritzte. Markus blickte immer noch zu seiner Kollegin der soeben das Gesicht entfernt wurde, dann begannen die Chirurgen damit seinen Skalp zu entfernen. „Volles Haar, damit wird der Lord sehr zufrieden sein“, meinte die Schwester und legte diesen in eine Schale. Markus konnte nichts spüren, aber das was er sah war für ihn der schlimmste Alptraum. Wie ein Auto wurden er und Karin ausgeschlachtet. Nun wurde ihm klar, was Aisha gemeint hatte. Die Operation lief weiter. Ihm wurden sämtliche Organe, Blut und Haut abgenommen, sogar seine Augen wurden entnommen. Es dauerte Stunden, bis die Chirurgen fertig waren. „Wann ist der nächste Termin?“, fragte der Chirurg, als er sich die Hände desinfizierte. „Der nächste Termin ist in drei Stunden“, verkündete eine der Schwestern und übergab ihm zwei Akten. „Ok, gut ich mach in der Zeit eine Pause“, sagte er, während zwei Putzfrauen in den OP-Raum kamen und die blutigen Überreste aus Knochen und Fleisch von Karin und Markus holten, um sie den Jagdhunden des Hauses zum Fraß vor zu werfen. Zwei Wochen später.... „Ich hoffe Sie waren mit dem Aufenthalt zufrieden“, fragte Herr Eichinger die beiden Lordschaften. „Es war ausgezeichnet, so wie jedes Mal“, sagte der Lord zufrieden mit der Stimme von Markus. Der Inhaber lächelte. „Dann hoffe ich Sie kommen in zehn Jahren wieder“, meinte er noch, als er den beiden ein Formular zum Unterschreiben gab. „Das werden wir, und wir werden all unseren Freunden und Bekannten von diesem herrlichen Ort erzählen, Richard braucht sowieso bald eine Schönheitskur“, schwärmte die alte Frau als sie sich glücklich in ihrem Handspiegel ansah, der nun Karins Gesicht zeigte. Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord